A Cinerella Story
by xlilyx
Summary: Tyler Malfoy has everything.popularity, good grades, quidditch and a reputaion for being the schools casanova. the only thing he doesnt have is Lily Potter his true love. Now he has a penpal named cinderella, but who is she and why does he lover her?


A Cinderella story

Chapter one: 7th year

Hi, my name is Tyler Malfoy. Yes, Draco Malfoy is my father, but that doesn't mean you have to scream, run away and presume all I am interested in is the dark arts. Quite the opposite, actually.

I am finally about to start my 7th year at Hogwarts, thank god my brothers have left. My brothers, Scorpius and Leo, are such pain in the butts! I swear once or twice this summer I thought I would murder them! I settled for taking my frustration out on voodoo dolls I made of them. Let me tell you, if they really got pins where I was sticking them into those dolls… ouch!

No I do not meddle in Wicca or the kind of witch craft they teach to them in America. I just like the idea of taking my frustration out on dolls rather than getting grounded.

Thankfully I didn't see Scorpius much over the holidays; he was too busy finding a flat for him and his girlfriend, Rose Weasley. Leo, however, he was another story.

Anyway back to my 7th year. I was stood on platform nine and three quarters with my mum. My dad couldn't come to see me off because he had urgent ministry business to attend to.

"Have a good year, sweetie." Mum said giving me a hug. "Will you be back for Christmas?"

"Probably not, head duties and all…" I said. Okay so you don't really have to stay at Hogwarts if you are head boy but who cares, I can't stand another holiday with my brothers, those pins may find their way in them rather than the dolls. Somehow I don't think Rose would appreciate my sticking something there, it ay cause long term damage.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," I shouted back hopping onto the train just as the whistle blew. I hurried down to the heads carriage. Who would the head girl be? I know who I would like it to be. Lily Potter. God how I loved her, she is so beautiful and open minded, not to mention one of the biggest hearts I have ever seen. I just have one problem; she hates me. She doesn't hate me because of our family rivals, no; she hates me because of who I am.

According to her, my ego is too big and I am nothing but a player. I completely disagree; sure I have an ego but so does every damn person in the school! I am anything but a player. Sure I am known as Hogwarts best Casanova since the mighty James Potter and Sirius Black, (her grandfather and fathers godfather) but that doesn't mean it is true! Okay maybe it is… come to think of it, my love life is awful but my sex life is pretty good. But, to be fair on me, the only reason my sex life is so good is because my love life is awful! If I had a love then I wouldn't sleep with almost every girl in the school. I know that I said that Lily is my love but she won't even give me a second glance never mind her heart.

I opened the door and my mouth almost dropped to the floor. The heads carriage is beautiful. It is decorated in Hogwarts colours with two large black leather sofas, a large coffee table in the middle of the room and was twice as big as a normal carriage.

But that is not what my mouth dropped at. Sitting on one of the sofas was none other than Lily Potter. This was just like one of my dreams. Her long auburn hair was blowing in the breeze that came through the open window, her big, chocolate brown eyes moving slowly over the page of her book (Atonement by Ian McEwan).

As though realising she was being watched her head snapped up. She gave me the coldest look she could possibly give me.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" she asked in her despising voice.

"I, my little princess, am head boy. And, please, how many times have I asked you to call me Tyler?" I gave her one of my most charming smiles, the one the girls usually go for.

"How many time have I asked you not to call me your 'little princess'?" she shot back. "Wait, did you just say your head boy!?" she seemed surprised and angry.

"Sure did Lily," I answered. The look on her face was priceless! It was evident she was not happy, not to mention shocked.

"I swear McGonagall needs to retire, she is going mental in her old age. Now I have to work with you the whole year!" the bitterness in her voice really scolded me.

"Ouch, Lils, that hurt."

"Good!" then she went back to reading her book. I can tell this year is going to be so fun, me and her as heads, ha! Really, really fun!

xxx

Finally, the feast is over. I am sat at the Ravenclaw table with my best mate Bret Gillenhall. Scorpius and I were the only Malfoys to ever be sorted into another house apart from Slytherin. Scorpius however, was in Gryffindor not Ravenclaw; you can imagine how mad dad went when he found that out.

Then McGonagall stood up for the start of term notices.

"Before we all go to bed there are a few things I would like to announce. Firstly remember that the dark forest is out of bounds for a reason, we don't want a repeat of last year now do we?" she looked around at all of us with a warning expression.

I remember them bringing a fourth year into the hospital wing after being attacked by Acromantula, I was there because of a quidditch related injury which left me with cracked ribs, broken limbs and a dislocated shoulder. According to Madame Pomfrey it was a miracle he survived. I looked over to the Hufflepuff table at the boy in question. He looked better but still a bit scarred. Right now he also looked like he had a blush creeping up his face.

"Also all products from Weasley wizard wheezes are also banned. Anyone caught with these on the premises will have an immediate month of detentions!" a month! Is she kidding? It has never been that bad… oh wait there was that incident last year where a Slytherin was slipped one of their more… mean potions. Let's just say it was not pretty. "On a lighter note, the staff and I have decided to set up a little experiment. This year you will all be receiving pen pals." An exited mummer ran around the room. "Each of you will right a code name on a piece of paper you are about to receive. Then you will get your pen pals name back to you. NOTHING INAPPROPRIATE PLAESE!" she shouted out as everyone started sniggering at what they could have as their names.

Hum… what could I have for my name? Sex god? Na… too obvious. Quidditch guy? No, again too obvious. Erm…

"For gods sake Tyler, just write something already!" Bret said from beside me.

"I'm thinking…"

"For god's sake…" he said snatching my paper out of my hand. He scribbled something down on it. I got a glimpse of it just before it disappeared. _Lover boy. _

"Lover boy? Bret, I was trying to go for something a little less inconspicuous!" I punched him hard on the arm.

"Well you should have thought of something yourself then! Hey look you have someone!" he pointed at my paper.

_Cinderella_

"Cinderella? Okay first guess, she likes Muggle fairy tales or is a Muggle born herself. Well that narrows it down to about a quarter of the people in this school." Strange but I will stay open minded.

"What makes you think it's a girl." Bret said reading over my shoulder.

"What boy would call themselves Cinderella?" I pointed out

"Good point."

Professor McGonagall stood up to speak again. The hall immediately fell silent. "Now that you all know the names of your pen pals I will impose a few rules. You must remain anonyms at all times, calling each other only by the names you have chosen. In the morning you will each receive a book, this is how you will communicate without giving your owls a hard time. However, tonight is not the time to explain about those, tonight is the time for sleeping. Good night students." She beamed at us all before sitting down and chatting with professor Weasley, the transfiguration teacher.

I walked to my own private heads dorm on the fourth floor. I couldn't stop thinking about Cinderella. Who was she? What house is she in? How old was she? Was she a Muggle born or not? Not that it mattered to me.

Just then Lily walked up behind me and jumped through the tapestry that leads to them first. All thoughts of Cinderella were wiped out of my head as I followed her in. I couldn't help but notice the way her hips swayed or how her beautiful red hair shone in the light, making me breathless. She had no idea how she affected me.

I walked into the shared common room and was nothing short of stunned. It was tastefully decorated in light blues with more leather sofas and several chairs. Half of which were gathered around a roaring fire with a glass table in the center of the semi-circle. The best part of this was that I would be sharing it with Lily for a whole year! It's like my prayers have been answered.

I sat down on one of the chairs next to Lily.

"So, we have to share this for a whole year?" I asked as evenly as I could without getting too giddy.

Lily just gave me a disgusted look and walked into her room. I really don't get her sometimes. One minute she will be perfectly happy and the next completely unhappy. Sighing I went into my own bedroom and collapsed on my bed without even looking at the room. I was asleep before my head had barely touched the pillow.


End file.
